early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghet-Ro
Ghet-Ro, short for "Ghetto Robot", is the story of a artificially intelligent robot made to defend the dwellers of a war ghetto. It shortly goes rogue. Characters ;Doctor Cronenberg :The creator of the Robot ;Sophie :A wealthy woman who financed the robot's creation ;Riley :Hermann's guardian ;Hermann Cronenburg :Doctor Cronenburg's son ;The Robot :An artificially intelligent heavy artillery robot. It was designed to protect the people, but promptly goes rogue. Trivia *The story has been described as Iron Man meets The Golem of Prague. Ghet-Ro (season 1): The Story of the people in a war zone, trying to survive. At the center is Herman, a boy whose father has invented a robot that could protect the people. However, he has been seized and the robot has gone rogue. In the meantime, Herman is in the custody of two women who do not see eye to eye, Riley and Sophie. Meanwhile, a resistance front is mobilizing. In the first episode, we get a taste of what the militarized zone is like. Gangs run rampant. People like Riley lived toughened lives (scene of her in a bar, then pissing in an alley), while people like Sophie live in endangered comfort (scene of her looking twice before leaving home). Dr. Cronenberg is finishing a project that he says can save the whole city. However, he is taken while Herman watches on. Only Herman believes that his father is alive, due to what seems to be his body found and in incompatible time. Custody of him seems to fall to both Sophie and Riley, who have a history but dislike one another. (They meet in Sophie’s house, which is tastefully decorated but boarded up. Riley is not comfortable there. Later, we see how Riley lives.) There are few adult men in this city, and those that are not able-bodied. Herman wants to know where the robot is, and tries to find it, against both Sophie and Riley’s wishes. He meets the oppressing army, and there is a scene of their cruel captain. Herman, with the help of his guardians, manages to get free, and runs into the robot, which demolishes the enemy force, sans their leader, before disappearing. Possibly one other person sees. Episode 2: One of the guardians tries to take proper care of Hermann, but he is not comfortable. Possibly he is with Sophie (move it so that Sophie and Riley first meet in Riley’s house, and Sophie is uncomfortable with the squalor?) Herman is sent to a school that Sophie has arranged, with local children. He ends up meeting some of them, and they are friendly for the most part, but he is unwilling to have anything to do with them. He ends up going out with Riley, whom he considers something of an aunt, and he sees a side of town he was not familiar with before. He tells her about the robot and she decides that she believes him, but charges him not to tell Sophie. Sophie realizes that Herman is with Riley, instead of in the schooling that she arranged, and races to save him fearing that he is in trouble. Meanwhile, Herman somehow manages to get wrapped up with the resistance front, who distrust Riley, who seems to know about them, including their leader, Sigmund. Hermann willingly goes with them, however, although not with a great deal of confidence. They end up going through a snowy area, where this time the robot attacks the resistance front, and Herman realizes that he has no control over what happens. However, something happens that leads him to be convinced that he can gain control. Riley manages to rescue him, passed out, and she rendezvouses with Sophie to get him care. Episode 3: It is revealed that the enemy nation has Dr. Cronenberg, and they want to know everything about the robot. However, Cronenberg gives them esoteric information (referencing, perhaps, the word of truth or the name of God) and finally concludes by telling them that he has no control over the robot or what it does. Hermann is now being kept under watch in safety with Sophie, who tries to be motherly toward him, but fails. Quite likely, an incident ensues where he sees her naked, which is awkward for both of them. Also, she treats him as younger than he is, and knows that what she is doing is backfiring but cannot fix it. Herman, meanwhile, becomes withdrawn and sullen. It comes to light that Sophie was in fact financing Dr. Cronenberg’s research, and knows more about what he was doing than she has let on. The warring nation determines that Herman is the key to getting what they want, as they fight with the resistance faction, and determine that they have to find them. Meanwhile, Sophie sets Herman up to interact with other children his own age, and this time, he actually takes to it, helping them to work through a minor problem. Episode 4: Herman is starting to recover and spends some time interacting with local people in the ghetto. Meanwhile, the military (not resistance) army is tracking the robot, which is somewhat ahead, trashing abandoned military equipment. They think they know its course, but then something causes it to change course, heading back toward the ghetto. The bad guys decide this is the time to put into effect their science guy’s thinking that the correct course of action is to get Herman, and so they decide to launch a full-fledged attack on the ghetto. In some way or another, the robot intervenes, convincing the bad guys that it is connected to Herman in some way. The bad guys try to take him captive, believing that they can use him to gain control of it themselves, but thanks to the intervention of some of the other characters, he escapes, and actually clings to the back of the robot, which once again disappears. Episode 5: Sophie and Riley are desperate to get Herman back, and work together as best they can to coordinate a search, along with some of the other characters. The robot is forced to actually deal with Hermann, and we see for the first time its attempt to reason through a situation. Hermann attempts to control it, but can only sort of manage. He tries to get it to destroy the military army, who retaliate and put him in a dangerous spot. The robot turns out to be more powerful than previously thought, possibly do to connection with Hermann. However, a missile is sent in to take it out. Hermann has already been separated from it, in a bid to find out the whereabouts of his father, and manages to find evidence that he is alive. The resistance army arrives and fights of the last of the scattered military army. Hermann manages to get out, and finds his way to Sophie and Riley, who rush to greet him. Episode 6: Hermann tells his closest friends the story of the robot and what it did, but some, whose businesses were destroyed by it, are not so favorable in their thinking toward it, perhaps acknowledging at best that at least it did more damage to the enemy. Unfortunately, as a result, especially because the robot is now gone, the enemy army is now moving up their tight grip on the ghetto, from whom they want no further trouble. Taking advantage of Hermann’s slightly improved spirits, Sophie and Riley call a truce to try to hold a celebration for him, but the increased militarization gets in their way. One of the children convinces Hermann to sneak away (possibly with a tidbit involving what really happened to his father), and Sophie and Riley realize this, and decide to figure out where he went but to give him some space. However, they become worried when they realize that the risk is run that they will learn that Herman is alive, for fear that the enemy army will be avenged against him for the trouble he caused. They spot him across a crowd, and try to get to him without calling attention to themselves, but cannot. In this time, they allude to what they used to do together. Hermann ultimately discovers something about his father that only raises more questions. Meanwhile, this child vanishes, and also the enemy army explores the possibility of making a robot of their own. Episode 7: An excavation is underway at what remains of Cronenberg’s lab, to see what might be found of making another such robot. Meanwhile, yet another attempt is made to cheer up Hermann. It is discovered that people try to get in and out via the waterfront. They end up involved in a tight spot when the occupying army tries to put the kibosh on this. Ultimately, it is discovered that the robot still exists, and perhaps for the first time, it interacts with someone other than Herman, perhaps because Dr. Cronenberg was able to do something. The robot ends up falling into the water and disappearing. Episode 8: This leads toward all-out war on the ghetto. The captain take pleasure in the idea of burning everything to the ground. Riley and Sophie get an idea to use Hermann to lure the robot out (both of them know more about it than they let on). However, Hermann is crushed, now believing that his father really is dead and that he doomed those who died in the previous episode. They attempt to encourage him, feeling that the robot is tied in some way to his emotional state (could it be that the robot is tied to him in some way that he is meant to be its conscience?), but he is inconsolable. As war rages around, Sophie trusts Riley to take Herman into a harsher side of town, which they had heretofore protected him from, and toughens him up. Most likely, she gets in a physical fight with someone else while doing so. Eventually, Herman regains his resolve, but it backfires, and the robot ends up killing indiscriminately. Episode 9: The resistance army gets involved, and there turns out to be a three-way fire fight that causes a great deal of destruction. The military calls in an airstrike, which razes the nearby area. Hermann sees something in the natural world and is compelled to stop, leading the robot to do so as well. Fighting ceased, to determine what the robot will do, but the military determines that the boy is alive and launches a covert operation to find someone he cares about and to draw him out. Herman comes out, and is taken into custody, and they use him as a human shield to protect them from the robot. The resistance army is all but crushed. Episode 10: Riley and Sophie arrange a truce with what remains of the resistance, in hopes of working with the robot to recover Herman. However, the robot itself now seems hesitant to act. The military attempts to use Herman as a bargaining chip to get to Cronenberg, who eventually risks his life to take control of the robot, and uses it to great effect to devastate the enemy units. However, doing so leads to his own death, further scarring Hermann. The reason he did not do so earlier is partly because he had no way of knowing if it would even work, and also because Herman’s life was already, in a mysterious way, tied to the robot, which explains the strange moods and visions that Herman has had. Apparently, it could not have been any other way. The robot tears its way through military base of the enemy force, where the captain uses the various experimental weapons to try to destroy it, with some success. The robot is damaged. Hermann manages to get his father, now in a rage, to calm down, but already things are worse. The resistance army storms the base, and also try to subdue the robot, taking losses themselves. In the end, Cronenberg dies, and the badly damaged robot collapses. Episode 11: The resistance army takes the robot back, not daring to let it fall into the hands of the enemy. Hermann is in a worse state than ever, having seen his father die in front of him. Riley and Sophie’s truce falls apart, and they end up fighting. Herman ends up talking to Sigmund. Riley probably does some drinking, while Sophie does something else. Hermann has some visions that clear up details about what has happened up to this point, and he talks to one of the other children. The ghetto’s best scientists try to get the robot up and running, while enemy forces, having regrouped, return, trying to get their hands on the robot. However, it remains lifeless, and probably someone important dies. The episode ends with signs that the robot, is, in fact, alive. Episode 12: Episode starts after some time. Evidently something has happened. Things are much worse than ever in the ghetto, and the characters we see first are struggling to get by. It is not clear if Hermann is alive. However, we learn that the robot is actively protecting the city. However, it has gotten destructive, and the people now live in fear of it. Herman is nowhere to be found. An underground group is meeting to figure out how to destroy it. Possibly, Cronenberg is not quite as dead as was thought, to mirror the whole Rabbi wiping off the mark thing. Alternatively, they get Herman to do it, revealing that he has been in their custody this whole time, and the resistance force, possibly led by someone new and less reasonable than Sigmund, is keeping him where Sophie and Riley will not find him. He is sent out to confront the rogue robot, which shows no signs of recognizing him, and is not killed only through luck. He manages to get close to the robot, which becomes distracted as something new approaches on the horizon. Episode 13: The enemy unveils their new ant-robot war machine, designed to kill it once and for all, and, if not, to take the ghetto with it. Sophie and Riley manage to catch up with Herman, as the robot begins tearing the war machine to pieces, realizing that even if the war machine is destroyed, the ghetto town is still doomed. Herman reconciles with them, and they reveal what they actually knew about the robot and his father. Inspired by these words, he somehow manages to renew his link with the robot, which manages to destroy the war machine in an epic battle, destroying the enemy outpost and saving the ghetto. In the end, however, it revealed that the enemy is much larger than expected – a whole empire – and word of what has happened is just reaching the emperor. Category:Stories